Sev,  Sólo bésame
by Kalid Red
Summary: " Sev. No digas mas, sólo bésame, sólo abrázame, sólo ¡no te vayas!, no me dejes.   Ven acércate a mi y déjame limpiar las  lagrimas de tus ojos" susurro Lily en la obscuridad del bosque prohibido


**Sev, Sólo bésame **

" _Sev. No digas mas, sólo bésame, sólo abrázame, sólo ¡no te vayas!, no me dejes. _

_Ven acércate a mi y déjame limpiar las lagrimas de tus ojos" susurro Lily en la obscuridad del bosque prohibido _

Mi vida fue un asco, siempre lo supe y ahora que siento el veneno dentro de mi, lo confirmo, todo por lo que luche fue destruido y a la persona que ame, desde hace mucho tiempo yace enterrada.

Pocos fueron los momentos en el que fui plenamente feliz, y todos fueron con ella.

Y el momento mas trágico y el mas feliz ocurrió durante mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, en esa época yo era mas desdichado que nunca, sólo hablaba con mis amigos de Slytherin, hace dos años que había pelado con la chica que mas amaba, trataba de aparentar que no me lastimaba este hecho, pero la verdad es que si lo hacia, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le pedí perdón y cuantas veces trate de hablar con ella, pronto me acostumbre a su fría indeferencia.

De verdad, trate de olvidarla pero fue imposible, no mientras tomáramos pociones juntos, no mientras aun pudiera verla, sonreír y contestar correctamente a los profesores, olvidar por voluntad es imposible y eso lo aprendí de la mas ardua manera. Fue un 2 de abril, día de excursión a Hogsmeade, cuando me entere de que mi Lily salía con el arrogante de Potter, uno de los patanes mas populares y engreídos de Hogwarts.

" _¡¿estas saliendo con Potter ?" _la interrogué al verla salir del colegio

" _eso a ti no te importa, Severus" _dijo Lily sin levantar la vista

"_mírame Lily" _le dije mientras tomaba su mano

"_¡Déjame!" _contesto

"_¡ déjala Qujicus!" _Escuche a Potter a mis espaldas

Al voltearme el ya esgrimía su varita hacia a mi, actúe por reflejo:

"_¡diffindo!" _Grite mientras señalaba a su mejilla

Escuche un grito, ¡le había dado! su mejilla sangraba,

¡James! Lily corrió hacia su novio

Rápidamente contuvo la hemorragia y me observo, como quien mira a una cucaracha.

Observe como se alejaba y los celos estallaron en mi cabeza, corrí sin rumbo donde me encontré con Lucis Malfoy, sin pensarlo ni meditarlo le dije

"¡acepto! Me uno a ustedes, quiero ser un Mortífago"

0

0

0

0

0

Empezaron las vacaciones de Pascua y Potter tuvo que ir a su casa, pues su padre se hallaba enfermo, para mi sorpresa Lily decidió quedarse, sin embargo en ese momento no me importo, estaba mas preocupado por otra cosa, mi iniciación como Mortífago, aun no sabría cuando se haría ni como seria pero estaba nervioso,

Durante la primera semana de vacaciones, no preste atención a nada, a pesar de haber tomado mi decisión de unirme a los Mortífagos, no podía evitar pensar en echarme para atrás en mi decisión, para tratar de olvidar estos pensamientos salí a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade, una ventaja de ser premio anual es que durante las vacaciones podías salir libremente de los terrenos del castillo.

Baje la viste y ahí, en medio de la calle una varita estaba tirada, solo con verla supe a quien pertenecía ¡A Lily! Algo le había sucedido.

Recogí la varita y lance un hechizo detector , apunto al oeste, hacia el bosque prohibido, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, hacia ella

¿ que le habría pasado, para que tirara su varita?

Comenzó el atardecer y yo corría, a lo lejos oi un grito, mi corazón se acelero, tome una bocanada de aire y mi corazón se helo , el aire olía a putrefacción, eso solo podía significar una cosa Trolls.

Pronto lo vislumbre una gran cabeza sobresalía de los árboles, como había llegado a esta parte de Inglaterra un Troll, sin ser detectado nunca lo sabría, pero no me importaba, vi al monstruo arrastrarla hacia lo que parecía una cueva en el bosque prohibido, sin pensar mas lance una maldición a su gruesa piel

¡crucio! Grite con mi alma

La bestia se tambaleo de dolor y tiro a Lily desde una gran altura, el monstruo me miro y volví a atacar:

_¡SECUSTEMPRA! _

El monstruo comenzó a sangrar, y gritar de dolor, me escabullí y tome a Lily entre mis brazos, huimos de allí lo mas rápido que pude, pero me había desorientado y sin darme cuenta nos internamos, mas y mas en el Bosque Perdido.

Los brazos y las piernas me dolían, cuando llegamos a una cueva, en ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos totalmente perdidos, me pare a tomar aire y lance todos los hechizos de privacidad que conocía.

Lily inconsciente yacía recostada sobre la hierba del la entrada de la cueva , al pasar unos minutos abrió los ojos, con lagrimas en los ojos me acereque a ver como se encontraba

"_Sev"_ exclamo al verme

" _todo paso muy rápido, de la nada salió y me llevo con el"_ dijo en un sollozo

" _me salvaste"_ continuo

" _yo… Lily… lo lamento"_ dije tartamudeando

" _Sev. No digas mas, sólo bésame, sólo abrázame, sólo ¡no te vayas!, no me dejes. Ven acércate a mi y déjame limpiar las lagrimas de tus ojos" _susurro Lily en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido

En que momento ella comenzó a consolarme y no al revés jamás lo supe, pronto estuve mas cerca de ella de lo que había estado jamás, tan cerca que casi podía contar las lagrimas que pendían de sus pestañas, ella fue la que acorto la distancia entre los dos, comenzó a besarme, su aliento abrazo mi boca, su respiración se acelero y me pecho inicio a latir aceleradamente, sus piernas rodearon mi cuerpo y sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar la tunica, mis manos recorrían sus labios, su cara, su cuello , su pecho, recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo en un vano intento de grabar su cuerpo en mi tacto. Pronto desnudos nos abrazamos y oímos nuestras aceleradas respiraciones, jamás deje de besarla y luego sucedió, los dos nos unimos haciéndonos uno ….

0

0

0

0

0

Abri los ojos y ya era de mañana, Lily a medio vestir me miraba, jalándose su cabello y sollozando

"_James_" oi que susurraba, y ese solo nombre rompió mi burbuja de felicidad

Volvió a tironearse el cabello, ella sufría, se arrepentía de haber estado con migo. Sabia que tenia que hacer

" _Lily, lo de anoche fue un error, simplemente nos dejamos llevar, para mi solo fue una noche mas" _le dije aunque cada palabra me quemaba como ácido en mi boca

Para mi esa noche fue todo, mi mundo y mi felicidad, pensé en realidad, pero Lily únicamente me observó un largo rato parecía debatirse entre decir algo o irse, opto por lo segundo, acabo de vestirse y se fue.

En el piso de la cueva, observe como se iba sin decir una sola palabra y quise correr hacia ella y decirle la verdad, pero no lo hice.

Me vestí y me levante, no fui rumbo al castillo, sino que fui a Hogsmeade, entre a una sucia taberna y pedí un whisky de fuego, ya era mayor de edad y al cantinero no pareció disgustarle que aun fuese a la escuela, de un trago lo bebí y calmo solo un poco el dolor de mi pecho. Oí la puerta abrir pero no tenia ganas de ver quien era, la unica persona que me interesaba seguramente estaba muy lejos, sin embargo sentí como alguien se acercaba y alce los ojos, era Lucius el cual me veía penetrantemente.

Me levante penosamente y camine hacia el

"_estoy dispuesto a unirme y hacer cualquier iniciación que me indique quien tu sabes"_

Malfoy sonrío

"_ya la has hecho_"

"¿_que he hecho?"_ conteste

"_tu iniciación, ser un Mortífago , significa alejarse de lo que amas, para cumplir metas mas importantes, se te tatuara la marca en cuanto salgas de la escuela _" me dijo Lucius

" _¿lo que sucedió fue real?" _pregunte

"lo que viviste fue real, todo" dijo con tono un poco burlón Malfoy

Pedí otro whisky y lo tome de un trago, seria un Mortífago

¿Qué podría pasar?

En este instante mi vida se consume a causa del veneno, Harry Potter se ha ido llevándose varios de mis recuerdos, pero me he guardado este que es Mio y solo Mio, ahora se que tuve que haber hecho ese día con Lily:

Tuve que haber corrido hacia ella y decirle que la amaba que ella era mi mundo y que siempre la protegería, que le dije sangre sucia por despecho y enojo, pero que me arrepentí siempre de haberlo dicho, que esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida , me hundo en la obscuridad, pero no le temo a la muerte si hay algo mas y puedo volver a verla, todo abra valido la pena

El ultimo pensamiento en esta vida de Severus Snape fue uno solo

Te amo Lily

Fin

**¿Reviews?**

**Si te ha gustado deja un Review **

**Y si no también **

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias **

**Kalid Red **


End file.
